


Neon Lights

by Little_Red92



Series: Breakthroughs Feel a Lot Like Breakdowns [3]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Daxter is a Good Bro, Drabble, Gen, Jak deserves happiness, Jak is Happy, Missing Scene, the boys have a nice time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red92/pseuds/Little_Red92
Summary: Jak’s mouth curls into an infectious smile, blue eyes sharpening with determination.He aims, he shoots, he scores.***The boys enjoy a few hours at an arcade (AKA a missing scene from chapter 3 of Hope is a Word so Close to Home)
Series: Breakthroughs Feel a Lot Like Breakdowns [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I found this scraped part of Hope is a Word so Close to Home this morning and couldn't resist polishing it up and posting it :) It's short and sweet, and brimming with the boys having a good time.

Jak lightens up when they arrive at the arcade, it’s surprisingly empty, apart from a few groups of kids and a pimple-faced teenager angrily smashing buttons as a pixelated Metal Head roars on screen. Without a doubt, Daxter knows that Jak could get the high score on every shooting game here and claim every shitty prize displayed behind the glass cabinets. True to his nature though, he gravitas towards something new, the curious side glowing brightly under strobing neon lights. Lured by flashing signs, bright glowing colours, and inquisitive nature, Jak glides towards the Skee-Ball machine, studying it closely before retrieving some coins.

Daxter jumps onto the edge of the machine, offering Jak a quick rundown on how the games works. Jak picks up the first ball, tossing it from hand to hand with practised ease, before throwing it up and under the plastic casing. The ball bounces, teetering on the edge before falling into the outer ring. Not a perfect start, but life of late often begins with a rocky start. Daxter hands Jak another ball, flashing an encouraging grin. Jak’s mouth curls into an infectious smile, blue eyes sharpening with determination.

He aims, he shoots, he scores.

The lingering tension from lunch falls away, a playful side of Jak remerging, excited and enticed by Daxter’s cheers and the churn of tickets. The night erupts into joy, into chaotic fun. Daxter hasn’t enjoyed himself this much since he celebrated his eighteenth birthday here with Tess and Keira. Jak hadn’t been up for socialising, and he’d planned to just spend the day at Torn’s, but Tess practically kidnapped him. Not that he minded, a day spent with two of Haven’s most beautiful women was a day well spent.

Even under the bleak winter sky with the pain of the past two years still hovering, Daxter managed to have a wonderful time. There was cake, games and presents, which he honestly wasn’t expecting. It would have been perfect if it weren’t for the Jak sized hole at his side - he never held it against Jak, he wasn’t ready to emerge from the shadows that day. But Jak’s here now, stepping bravely out of the dark.

For today, for a few precious hours, under the glow of neon lights, they are kids again.


End file.
